Rewriting The Storybook Of Legends
by AllOfTheSeasonsLiveInsideMe
Summary: One-shots featuring a cast of characters.
1. Table of Contents

**Hello. This is my EAH practice one shots. You review or PM me a scenario and a ship. No M.**

 **Ships Are:**

 **-Poison Apple/Rapple (Raven Queen and Apple White)**

 **-Sparrle (Sparrow Hood and Apple White)**

 **-Splondie (Sparrow Hood and Blondie Locks)**

 **~Trying To Talk To Sparrow**

 **-Cuondie (C. A. Cupid and Blondie Locks)**

 **-Ceriar (Cerise Hood and Briar Beauty)**

 **-Kizzie (Kitty Chesire and Lizzie Hearts)**

 **-Madven (Maddie Hatter and Raven Queen)**

 **-Broodie (Brooke Page and Maddie Hatter)**

 **-Hushlynn (Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella)**

 **-Charling/The Knights of Wonderland (Chase Redford and Darling Charming)**

 **~The Training.**

 **~The Knight's Date**

 **-Chazzie (Chase Redford and Lizzie Hearts)**

 **-Mirpple (Mira Shards and Apple White)**

 **-Mirbelle (Mira Shards and Faybelle Thorn)**

 **-Brielle (Briar Beauty and Faybelle Thorn)**

 **-Holling (Holly O'Hair and Darling Charming)**

 **~The Tweet That Started It All**

 **-Poppling (Poppy O'Hair and Darling Charming)**

 **-Faychess (Faybelle Thorn and Dutchess Swan)**

 **-Fayven (Faybelle Thorn and Raven Queen)**

 **-Others(Not none of the classical story destined ships):**

* * *

 **I hope my writing has improved from my earlier stuff. I plan to get at least one of these every other week. I am kinda busy, but I feel guilty about not posting anything for the longest time.**


	2. The Training

**Prompt: Charling/The Knights Of Wonderland; Training**

 **Time: Right after The Queen of Heart's Birthday Party.**

* * *

Nobody Important's POV

Chase Redford says during battle, "All right! I yield! You win! What a knight! What skill! What power! What manner of man are you?"

"Actually, I am no mannar of man- I'm a girl!" The White Knight says while taking off her helmet.

Guest gasps. Guess being a girl is a unappreciated in Ever After. Dexter Charming says, "Darling? You're okay!"

"You know what? I'm far too astounded to care." Daring Charming says.

Darling Charming says, "I guess you'd like an explanationof what I've been up to. Well, sorry, that story's is best for another day. I believe right now it's time to party!"

 **Male Narrator: And so all turned out well in the end. What, what? How did that happen?**

 **Female Narrator: I do seem to remember you breaking the rules big time young lady!**

 **Brooke Page: I did interfere with the story, but I'm glad I did! I care about these guys, mom. And speaking of these guys why didn't we tell them about Chase and Darling's training session the very next day!**

 **Male Narrator: We doing narrate everything. Especially forbidden relationships**

Madeline Hatter says, "Ooh! Forbidden relationship!"

"Who are you talking to?" Apple asks.

Madeline replies, "The narrators. Brooke is talking about a forbidden relationship that needs narrating and her parents, the original Narrators won't let her narrate it because it is well forbidden."

 **Brooke Page: Please let me narrate this!**

 **Female Narrator: It would only give her practice.**

 **Male Narrator: But she will try to ship them and all the other fangirly stuff.**

 **Brooke Page: So?**

 **Female Narrator: Go ahead and narrate the date. Just don't be disappointed when it turns out to be a just friends situation.**

 **Brooke Page: I won't be overly dissaponted if it turns out to be a just friends situation.**

* * *

 **Brooke Page: The next day Chase and Darling ended up training in the Charming only room.**

Chase Redford says exhausted, "You surly can fence."

"Yep." Darling responds.

Chase says, "Do you want to hang out tomorrow maybe? I mean if you have something to do then I understand, but if you don't then can we go and have a picnic in the Wonderlandian Forest?"

"Sure." Darling replies.

Chase says, "I get - Wait? You said he's? Yes!"

 **Brooke Page: And the very next day they went on their date it was...**

 **Male Narrator: The readers have to decide if they want to read their date. All they have to do is either review or PM the author. Wait what?**

 **Brooke Page: The author is Nobody Important. Also if you want to see anpy other pairing review or PM the author!**


	3. The Knight's Date

**Hello. So EAH HG GEEK is really a fan of Charling, so she wants their date. Here it is. The Knight's Date!**

* * *

 **Brooke Page: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! I can't believe it! #Charling!**

Madeline Hatter:Charling is a go! I repeat Charling is a go!

Duchess Swan: What are you yelling about?

Madeline Hatter: Charling/The Knights Of Wonderlad!

Duchess Swan: What?

Lizzie Hearts: Chase Redford/The Red Knight and Darling Charming/The White Knight are going out.

Daring Charming: What! Darling is a Royal. A _Charming_ Royal! She can't be dating Wonderlandian Crap!

 **Brooke Page: Allistar Wonderlad, MaddieHatter, Bunnie Blanc, Lizzie Hearts, and Kitty Chesire all start to fight Daring while the Royals try to stop it and the rebels are placing bets on who is going to knock Daring out. Chase and Darling are at Wonderland Forests...**

* * *

Chase's POV

I can't believe she is right here. Right now! In the Wonderlandian Forest! With me!

Darling asks, "What did you have planned?"

"Well. Me and The Mad Hatter made Wonderlandian Cookies and Cakes. Then I was going to play croquet." I respond.

Darling says, "On horses?"

"How else would you play?" I ask jokingly. I can feel my hands getting sweaty.

We grab some tea cakes and Darling gets powder on her lips. I can't help but laugh.

Darling asks, "What do you find funny?"

I rub the powder off her lips and say, "You Darling."

"So now I am funny. I can go all day about your form." Darling says. She is so adorable. I just can't stand it. Her lips are so kissable. I could kiss her all day. And her voice. She could be talking about following her destiny, which I hope she doesn't, and just be interested. She is perfect.

I say, "I bet I will beat you at croquet."

"How much are we putting on it?" Darling asks.

I say, "Whoever wins gets to do whatever the other person wants for 24-hours the next day."

"With reason." Darling says.

I ask, "Do we have a deal."

"We have a deal." Darling says while shaking my hand.

* * *

 **Brooke Page: After there game of croquet.**

Maddie Hatter: The played Wonderlandian Croquet.

 **Brooke Page: So the opposite**

Maddie Hatter: Actually, Wonderlandian Croquet every time you go through you lose a point and if you have more than zero points it is off with your head! Or at least if you play with Lizzie Hearts.

Lizzie Hearts: You said my name.

Maddie Hatter: I am just talking to Brooke Page.

Lizzie Hearts: I see nobody.

Maddie Hatter: She is the narrators daughter.

 **Brooke Page: Can I get on with my narrating duties.**

Maddie Hatter: Sure.

 **Brooke Page: After there game of croquet.**

* * *

Darling's POV

I can't believe I lost! I! The White Knight, lost!

"I guess I have to do whatever you say tomorrow." I say.

Chase says, "Meet me in The Enchanted Forest tomorrow at Noon."

"What is it with you in forests?" I ask.

Chase winks and says, "Privacy M'Lady Darling."

* * *

 **Review on who do you want next.**

 **Should I Have Darling be Chase's slave for the day**

 **or**

 **Another Ship**


	4. The Tweet That Started It All

**So Kai the Guest wanted to have Holling: Darling keeps trying to ask out, but things always keep trying to pop up. So, here is my take at a Holling one shot.**

* * *

 **Brooke Page: In Darling's Dorm she is freaking out...**

Maddie Hatter: Why is she freaking out?

 **Brooke Page: You know I can't tell you.** **Rules are rules Madeline**

Maddie Hatter: Don't call me Madeline!

 **Brooke Page: Or what. You can't do anything about it.**

 **Female Narrator: Brooke! When we gave you this project we told you not to fraternize with the characters.**

Kitty Chesire: _Fraternize_. Who says fraternize anymore. Hello! We are in the 21st century.

 **Brooke Page: Great! Another person in my conversation with the audience! Darling is freaking out in her dorm...**

* * *

Darling's POV

Rosabella asks, "Can you go to sleep already! You can ask Holly out tomorrow! Right now I need my sleep!"

"Okay Rosabella." I say.

 _I wish I knew who Holly liked? She is so pretty and graceful. Her hair is gorgeous and long. It is beautiful. I just want her with me right now claiming that she is mine._

 _Wait what?_

 _She is beautiful and I can imagine her perky breasts against mine. And her pink lips. So gorgeous and tasty._

 _Stop it Darling! She is a Royal through and through._

 _But since there is so many Charmings I could be the one who climbs up her tower._

 _It is possible. There must be some way I can find out if I am her Charming._

 _I could ask Headmaster Giles Grimm. The other one would say you are going to be a damsel in distress and should put on a dress and be on my merry way._

 _I will do that later. Now, I need some sleep. Have to look beautiful for my princess._

* * *

 **Brooke Page: In Holly's Room she is getting ready for her day.**

* * *

Holly's POV

Ugh! I got zero sleep last night. What was I doing you ask. Well, I was Instagram stalking someone. But I am not going to tell you who. I have my secrets too.

I wear a *purple dress and walk out the dorm room I go to class and sit my my BFFA Darling Charming. I stare at Darling and when she runs her head I turn my head swiftly back.

* * *

Darling's POV

Holly walks in and did she want to kill me! She is magnificent! She comes to sit by me. Cool it. I keep sneaking glances and she keeps catching me. We go to my least favorite class Damsel In Distressing. Holly sits by her roommate Ceder Wood and I sit by Rosabella. I doodle my dream of Holly in my notebook.

* * *

 **Brooke Page: At the end of the day Poppy comes up to the solution that...**

* * *

Poppy's POV

OMG! Why didn't I think of it sooner! Holly and Darling are going out. I tweet on the Twitter: Holling is officially a go! HollyXDarling is official!

* * *

 **Brooke Page: Oh no! This is going to be difficult to narrate.**

* * *

 **Review for more options. I know this isn't what Kai the guest originally asked for, but I will build up to it. Next is Splondie.**

 **Do you like the dirty thoughts? If you guys don't I won't do anymore. I will not go to smut for a long time. Not really good at smut writing. I do have really dirty thoughts though.**


	5. Trying To Talk To Sparrow

**Hey!** **UltimateWarriorFan4Ever** **suggested an amazing pair with an amazing situation, so here is Trying To Speak To Sparrow!**

* * *

 **Brooke Page: Blondie is in her room that she used to share with C. A. Cupid...**

Maddie Hatter: Used to? Oh yeah! She transferred back to her old school.

Duchess Swan: Yasssssssssssssssssssssssss!

Maadie Hatter: Rude!

* * *

Blondie's POV

I knock on Apple and Raven's door. Apple says, "Come in!"

I come in and sit. Apple asks, "What's wrong?"

"I like Sparrow and I don't know how to tell him." I say, "Help me!"

Apple says, "Just tell him Blondie."

"Okay." I says. I leave to go to Sparrow's dorm.

* * *

 **Brooke Page: Five minutes earlier...**

* * *

Apple's POV

Sparrow comes barging into my room. I ask, "What are you doing?"

"Daring hid my hat and I'm betting he hid it in your closet." Sparrow explains.

Someone knocks on my door and I motion for Sparrow to go into the closet. I say, "Come in!"

Blondie comes in and I ask, "What's wrong?"

"I like Sparrow and I don't know how to tell him. Help me!" Blondie says.

I say, "Just tell him Blondie."

"Okay." Blondie says.

Blondie leaves and I ask Sparrow, "Did you hear that?"

"Yep." He says with a smirk. He grabs his hat and leaves.

Oh No!

* * *

 **Brooke Page: After Days after Days of Sparrow does something incredible at Blondie's MirrorCast.**

* * *

Blondie's POV

"Dear Ever After! Today we are talking to the original Roybel of this generation, Poppy O'Hair!" I say.

Dexter, my cameraman says, "No. I told her that was next week. Our guest today is Sparrow Hood. and no he isn't going to play the guitar."

"Hello Blondie. Remember a week ago when you asked Apple for advice?" Sparrow asks.

I nod.

Sparrow whispers in my ear, "I want you to meet me in the Enchanted Forest for a date tomarrow. Around midnight. If you aren't there then I don't know what."

Sparrow leaves and I fall. I have a date with Sparrow Tomarrow.

* * *

 **It isn't my best work. Review or pm who you want next.**


	6. Good News!

Hello readers. I am under a new username and a lot has happened to me. I was going to start a new Ever After High story, but then I looked at the few of you who were dissaponted and my absence and thought, " _Each one of these oneshots are a little story"_ And decided to start this back up again. If you have a prompt and a pairing then tell me.


End file.
